


When Love Ones Leave

by CLBinns



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBinns/pseuds/CLBinns





	1. Chapter 1

Jane lay there next to Maura. Smiling. A sense of joy over took her body. The warmth of her best friend beside her was welcomed with a loving breath. As her heart had begun to warm. She felt truly happy for the first time that week. The burden of daily life had just slipped away with out protest.

However, her bliss was soon overturned. Happiness had never had the habit of staying long. Not for her. She was always the one who would make sure others were happy before herself, but others cared more for themselves too. She always felt like a burden. To friends, to family and most of all to herself. Her philosophy growing up was always 'happiness for a second means depression for an hour.'

Yet with Maura, she always felt happy. Maura's smile was so tender it made Jane forget any feelings of sadness. So much so Maura's nickname had become little miss perfect smile. Although Jane often wondered what was behind it.

Jane's happy state was unfamiliar to her. She knew it would soon come to an end. She didn't know how or when, but she knew it was going to end. Soon.

Her eyes scanned Maura's body. Maura's scar was visible. Just above the collar of her night dress. The scar was no more than five centimetres long and one millimetre wide, but it cut through Jane so easily. Jane let her thumb run over the scar. Her eyes swollen with tears.

"I'm so sorry." The word wisped out of Jane's mouth and fell on silent ears. "It's my fault this should never have happened. Not to you."

That moment she realised the true extent for her feelings towards her best friend. The one who sat there and took the worst possible pain for her. The one she didn't deserve. Not in her mind anyway.

The moments of their friendship replayed in Jane's mind. The night in the garage, the sleepovers, the sly looks they had given each other. They all began to make sense. Her heart quickly became heavier and pounded against her chest. The room span as she threw her feet to the floor.

Light headed, Jane staggered to the bathroom. She ran the hot water to splash over her face.

"Idiot, why do you over think? You know where it gets you." Jane whimpered "just sleep it off. It'll all be okay in the morning."

Taking small steps, she approached the lounge. Sitting down and dragging the blanket over her. Then resting her head on the arm of the sofa. Her eyes shut, making her fall into a dream filled sleep.

The dreams were of her, of her best friend. The memories turned into dreams and the fears had become reality. The feelings she had overlooked for so long had become apparent and had begun to intertwine with her dreams. She tossed over. The dream had begun to irritate her.

Jane jerked awake. The only part of her dream she remembered was Maura repeatedly stating Jane wasn't her type. What hurt most about that, Jane thought, was that Maura couldn't lie. Jane loved Maura and she wasn't Maura's type.

"Jane?" Maura's panicked voice cut into Jane's thoughts.

"I'm right here." Jane reassured her friend through the bedroom door. She took a deep breath and hovered through to the next room.

"Did you move, last night? Only I felt the warmth leave the bed early on and not return."

"Yeah I slept on the couch. I didn't want to wake you."

"Okay, it didn't feel right without you there anyway." Maura had just cottoned on to Jane's distant look. Her eyes seemed glossed over. As if she was dead. The general sparkle of Jane's eyes disappeared behind the distant feel of love. "Jane,"

"Yeah, Maur."

"Are you okay? You seem rather distant this morning."

"Yeah, I'm uh Fine. Just didn't sleep much, I guess."

Jane pulled a gray tee-shirt over her head. And threw on a blazer, which was on the back Maura's bedroom door. "See you later; I've got work in an hour." She flashed Maura a smile and walked out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane sat at her desk. Thoughts running through her head.  
"Earth to Rizzoli. Rizzoli." Her partner Frost sat opposite her. "What's up? You've been sat there staring into space for nearly an hour."  
"Yeah I'm fine. It's just...have you ever, loved someone and not noticed it for a while. Then not known how to tell them when you do finally realise?"  
"No, but if you want my advice. Send them a note or something. You know; 'I don't know how to say this, but... blah, blah, blah...love ,blah, blah come find me if you feel the same.'"  
"Thanks. I guess. Man, you give rubbish advice."  
Jane placed her head onto her hand. She sat and thought for a minute before picking up her pen. She had no idea what she was going to write. It was her best friend, the least she deserves is a hand written, heart felt, apology, a box of chocolates, flowers and a chance. As pen touched paper the words began to flow like a river through her hands. Within a minute or two a fully formed note had appeared as if from no-where. It read:

Dearest Maura,  
I have absolutely no idea what to say. These words are forming sentences as if on their own. I feel like I've already lost control of my feelings and emotions and now my thoughts.  
I have come to realize that my feelings for you have developed. I no longer see you as just my best friend. I see you as so much more. My feelings are no longer platonic towards you. This is why I'm leaving.  
Not for good. I just need a little time to clear my head. I can't stay here and see you every day if my heads in the wrong place. It wouldn't be fair on either of us. When I know I can be completely professional around you I will return. I know I can be professional I just need time.  
See you soon, LLBFF:  
From Jane.  
P.S. sorry.

Jane dragged the top draw of her desk open. Pulling out a single envelope. She placed the note inside and filed it away so no-one else could see it. Taking a deep breath she rose up from her chair. Turning to walk out she shouted "see you all in an hour I have food to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking on to the high street Rizzoli could only think of two things; Flowers and Chocolates, both for Maura. She walked past 3 or 4 shops before seeing a vintage sweet shop. She floated in side greeted with the aroma of caramel and sugars. She decided on a large bag of fudge clusters. Chocolates Maura once described as 'Yummy'.  
Jane then went in search of a florist. Finding only one she picked up a bunch of roses. Simple. Multicoloured. Two red in the middle. With a few pink and yellow flowers around them. Jane thought them simply perfect. Just like Maura. As she turned to walk out the assistant called out to her "Who are them for? Your girlfriend. Fucking dyke."  
"I wish." Jane stated moving her pant suit jacket just enough for him to catch a glimpse of her badge. "They're for the most perfect woman in the world. As an apology. For having scum like you in the world." Grabbing his hand and dragging it back she whacked her handcuffs on to his wrist. "Not bad...for a dyke. Huh."  
"What ya gonna do, throw my arse in jail?" He spat out during being dragged to Jane's car.  
"Yeah. I guess us dyke detectives don't take homophobia too well." She called into the car before slamming the door closed. She opened the driver's door and laid the roses on the passenger seat with the fudge clusters. She turned the car key before being startled by an annoyed, old woman smashing her fists into her car window. Opening her window, she forced a smile and took a deep breath before clearly muttering: "Can I help you ma'am?" to the woman. Jane had stopped herself saying anything more. To prevent from asking her if she need to see a psychologist of some sort.  
"Yes. You can help me. Where are you taking my intern? He needs to stay here to work."  
"The station and he needs to get some manners, not stay here to work."  
"You're arresting him because he doesn't have manners? Well really, I've never heard anything more stupid in all my life."  
"No I'm taking him in for a homophobic verbal attack on a police officer. Now if you don't mind."  
Rizzoli closed her window and press down on the accelerator. Speeding towards the station she became increasingly irritated by the young man singing along to the radio. She threw him a death stare through her mirror before turning it off.  
"I don't think you know how lucky you are. That my partner wasn't here."  
"Oh what would she have done?"  
"Not that kind of partner. A) I'm single. B) I meant Frost the guy who has my back during cases. The one who if I was going to get shot again would shoot the guy first. C) He would have arrested you with more force. He's kind of protective of me and God help you if you had done it in front of Krosak. Oh and Maura? Well Maura would tell you some stupid facts about how lesbians got the nickname dyke or something." Jane smiled after realising just how many people 'had her back'. This was before she even considered family and other friends she had.  
"Okay now I have some questions. A- You're single right so who are the flowers for? B- Is this Maura hot? Would she date me? C- Shot again?"

"Yeah I got shot nearly a year ago. He had shot my brother twice already. He was going to shoot again but Maura managed to alert Krosak and Frost via my radio. He then shot once missing Maura by a few inches. So when he went to grab one of us I threw my self at him, knowing Maura wasn't strong enough to overpower him. He then grabbed my throat." Jane took a second to breath before continuing. "Dragged me down the steps in front of the station. I kept screaming for the other officers to shoot him. They couldn't, not without shooting me. So I dragged the gun to my abdomen and pulled to trigger. As I felt his grip loosen I knew I was free. That's when I fell and began to feel my eyes close. Everything went in slow motion. Maura was the last thing I saw." She gave a half hearted smile. "Oh you asked if she is 'hot' didn't you? Well; she isn't. She's completely gorgeous. She wouldn't date you. Low lives aren't her type. She deserves better and she knows it, because I've told her she does. She's the smartest person ever. Man, she's basically Google in human form. So you wouldn't be able to stimulate a good conversation with her. And the flowers are none of your business."  
Jane quickly ended the sentence as she pulled up to the station. She threw her car door open and stepped out. Opening the back door she instructed the young man to get out of the car. He climbed out as she gripped his arms where the handcuffs were restraining him. "Walk," Rizzoli ordered as she half pushed him to the stairs. Jane opened the station door.  
When inside the echoing screams of Jane's name became closer. The origin Maura. "Hi there Detective," The blonde began seductively, fluttering her eyelashes, before being interrupted.  
"Damn girl. You weren't lying when you said she was gorgeous, was you?"  
"No I wasn't. Us dykes do have eyes you know! Oh newbie." She turned to face a young officer behind the front desk. "Take him in; I'll conduct an interview later."  
"Under what law ma'am?"  
"Homophobic verbal attack on a police officer! Oh and don't call me ma'am."  
Now Jane's attention was entirely on Maura. "What's up gorgeous?" The word that just escaped from her mouth resounded in Jane's head. She knew Maura would be flattered but would she have caught on? The few seconds of over thinking had already made Jane feel slightly crazy.  
"Gorgeous. Aren't I lucky being called that by you three times in one day. But Jane remember beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. So what you may think is gorgeous I may not..."  
"You stop that now!" Jane butted in without a second thought. "You are amazingly gorgeous! You should never put yourself down."  
"A fourth." Maura smiled. "Anyway I just wanted to would you like to 'crash' at mine tonight. Only my bed is becoming a fearfully lonely place to be. You see it is human nature to use others to keep warm. Body heat is passed to person to person when they are close. With the nights getting colder, I guess need someone who cares a lot about me to share my bed."  
"Maura, you know I'll crash at your place whenever. All you have to do is say: 'Hey Rizzoli. You're staying at mine.'"  
"So yes?" Rizzoli turned on her heel and began to walk away. She knew she didn't need to answer Maura, Maura already knew. The pair walked into the elevator side by side and silent. The mutter of conversations outside were shut off the closing of the doors.  
"Maura I'll have to go home first. Pick up the essentials. Walk Joe. Okay?"

"Of course it's okay Jane. As long as you're there before dinner I am perfectly content with whatever you wish to do!"  
"O.K. baby I'll see you at six!" Jane stalked out of the elevator without realising what she had just called Maura who, on the other hand, heart had started racing as her inner fan girl freaked out. Maura knew for the rest of the working day, at least, she would have the sentence running through her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

When 3 o'clock came Jane raced out of the door. She realised that this was her last night with Maura, at least for a while. She wanted to make it special. She drove like a manic to get home.  
She ran into her apartment and gathered her things. She wasn't too fussed over what she wore. She just wanted the activities of the night to be special. Jane decided to take her 3 favourite Disney movies with her to watch with Maura. She knew Maura enjoyed this as she never got the chance to when she was younger. The two enjoyed the same movies.  
Jane's favourite being beauty and the beast, as she always saw Maura as belle and herself as beast. Where as Maura's was always Pocahontas, she felt that the journey for one world to the next was what she went through being the adoptive daughter of socialites to becoming chief medical examiner for Boston's homicide unit. She felt like she needed to trust people in her old world to make it into her new one. Maura also love Hercules. She never told Jane why because she was too embarrassed. The one and only reason was that Jane was her Hercules. A superhero in her own right. She had risked her life to save Maura's. Three times! Maura quickly realised her similarities to Meg too. The idea of being the damsel in distress had never been a welcome one to her. She always wanted to handle herself. Also she never confessed she loved Jane much like Meg refuses to tell Hercules. But them ending up together gave Maura hope. She wanted that. She wanted Jane's kisses. She want to be valued. But most of all she wanted mutual respect in the relationship. The idea of one them being weaker than the other had unnerved Maura.  
Jane had packed enough for a week. It was her week off and she knew there was no better opportunity to distance herself from Maura.  
When she finally arrived at Maura's house it was half five. She remembered telling Maura she'd be there at six but she couldn't wait. She climbed out of the car. Followed by Jo Friday. She grabbed her suitcase from the car's boot. The chocolate and flowers were in the back corner of the boot. Just seeing them made Jane cringe with nerves, with terror. The idea of leaving Maura had hit home. Closing the boot before she got too emotional she walked to the front door.  
She knocked quietly knowing she was early and knowing Maura she'd be asleep or something. Maura had always told Jane to knock and the come in if she didn't answer. So Jane opened the door and went inside.  
"Jo. Come on. In here sweetie." The dog rushed past her as she placed her suitcase to the side. With it's usual bark she took her place on the chair Maura had bought just for her.  
Leaving the dog on the chair she began taking her luggage to the guest room. As she stalked from room to room she realised just how much she would miss Maura's house. Each room had a special memory. She creaked the door of the spare room. Glaring inside she saw the memories rush back to her. The first night she had ever stayed at Maura's was fresh in her mind.  
Hoyt had escaped prison. Her family driving her nuts. She had no where else to turn. So she drove to Maura's in the middle of the night. That's when agent Dean dropped by with photos from another case, which eventually turned into the same case. Jane remembered that night so well for one reason. It was the first time since her first meeting with Hoyt that she hadn't had a nightmare. Something about Maura's touch had stopped the nightmares. Hoyt himself could of been sat in the shadows waiting for the both to fall asleep before pouncing on them. Killing them both. Yet Jane lay there perfectly still waiting for slumber. Longing to hear Maura breath or snore or something.  
Snapping back into reality Jane lay her case on the bed. She began to take out her clothes for the next day, her sleepwear and underwear. She zipped her case and went to walk out of the bedroom.  
"Jesus Jane. You scared the life out of me. Not literally because that is impossible, but you know what I mean. Although if someone has a weak enough heart you can scare them in to cardiac arrest. This may kill them. Thus scaring them to death."  
"Sorry sweetheart, I'll leave you alone to do whatever. I'll call for pizza if you want. And get the DVD player set up. I brought Hercules" A faint smile spread over Jane's lips when she realised Maura stood before her in nothing more than a short towel that barely covered her. Maura's hair draped her back. Water droplets slid down her spine on to the curve of her buttocks.  
Rizzoli soon began fighting the urge to fall to her knees. To drag Maura closer. Catching the drops of water on her tongue. Kissing every vertebrae of her spine. Biting Maura's perky cheeks. Treating Maura right giving her everything she needed before taking care of herself.  
Jane bit her lip while trying to push those thoughts out of her mind and trying to concentrate on Maura's words.  
"Sounds great honey. Pepperoni, yeah?" Maura answered as she lost grip of the towel. It crashed to the ground in slow motion slowly exposing every minuet piece of Maura's flesh to Jane.  
"Uh, yeah. Erm got to um go. Ring pizza." Jane quickly fled back towards the lounge. Stumbling over invisible objects. Crashing in to walls. As Maura picked up the towel. Hungrily watching Jane leave.  
Maura soon caught a glimpse of her best friend trying to look at her naked for another second or two. Instantly Maura slowed down her actions. Stretching her arms and pushing her succulent breasts out. She could see Jane almost drool as she whipped her hair on to her left shoulder and pouting before leisurely turning into her bedroom.  
God that woman knows how do drive me crazy. Teasing me like that. Not that she knew I was looking. Did she? Jane questioned herself quickly before picking up her phone to call the local pizza shop.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another hour before the pizza arrived. Jane placed it on the table just out of reach of Maura. She settled back down using Maura as a pillow and played the movie.  
"Pass me a piece will you Jane."  
"Now Dr. Isles I thought you of all people would know pizza is bad for your health."  
"Oh Jane I can treat myself once in a while you know and I do like my pizza."  
Jane smiled as she thought of how to annoy Maura more so. Pausing the film and standing up quickly, taking the pizza in her hands. "Well you will just maybe, sort of, have to catch me first." She sped off into different rooms pizza in hand. Closely followed by Maura.  
After a minute or so Maura cornered Jane in the kitchen. Stalking towards Jane, Maura grinned. Pinning Jane up to the island. "I'd like to see you get out of this one. Detective." Jane threw the pizza on to the kitchen counter. As Maura pushed up against her.  
"Whoa Maura. Pizza's over there. What are you doing?" Jane's words shot out of her mouth without her thinking. Her voice more high pitched than normal.  
"I don't want it anymore. Thrill of the chase, I guess."  
"Oh I can see it now: Dr. Isles, chief medical examiner, guesses!"  
"Shut up." Maura shook her head in disbelief after quickly realising she had said she guesses, it was completely out of character. "Can I just have a hug, a slice of pizza, and a glass of wine?"  
"Of course Doctor." Jane opened her arms and let her friend in. Her heart rate quickened as Maura placed her head on top of her breasts.  
"Are you alright Jane? You seem a little nervous or scared. Have the nightmares come back? Is he in them? Is..."  
"No it's nothing like that Maura." Jane interrupted before Maura hyperventilated. She slid her hands up to Maura's shoulders. Looking her friend in the eye Jane attempted to comfort her. "If it was him terrorizing me from hell, I would of told you by now. So don't worry about me. Take the pizza and go finish off the movie. I'll pour you a glass of wine and come join you okay?" They both shook their heads. "Okay." Jane watched Maura strut away pizza box in hand. She took a glass from the cupboard and pour it half full of wine. Jane drank her bottle of beer in one gulp. Before choosing another from the fridge and going to rejoin Maura.


	6. Chapter 6

By 3am Maura had fallen asleep on Jane's lap. Her snoozing had stopped Jane sleeping, not that she planned on sleeping anyway. She just sat there watching her friend sleep. Moving Maura's hair out of the way of her eyes. Running her hands over Maura's cheek. Appreciating Maura.  
Suddenly the peace of the moment was ruined by Maura panting. "Jane...Jane...JANE! DON'T STOP." Jane looked down onto her best friend. A best friend who had just seconds before had shouted out her name in the climax of a sexual fantasy. She knew in that moment the decision to get out of Maura's life for a while was a good one. Mostly because she knew Maura was completely straight. She never flirted with a woman not even for free drinks in a bar. Jane however had slept with women before. She knew that she was at least bi-sexual. She often question whether she only dated men to keep everyone else happy. To make people feel more comfortable around her.  
Jane scooped Maura up in to her arms. Beginning to stumble towards Maura's bedroom. She backed into the room. Laying Maura down on her bed. She knelt to the left . Jane lent over and put a small kiss onto the scar on Maura's neck. She stood quickly as Maura shivered.  
Maura soon screamed Jane's name again. This time a lot huskier. A lot deeper. Jane turned to walk away. Leaving Maura to dream her nasty little dream. Jane stilled at the door. Taking a deep soulful breath she moved through the rooms leading to the front door. Her hand reached out and skilfully opened the door in silence. Grabbing her keys out of the bowl.  
As she reached her car she ripped the boot open. After seizing the note, flowers and fudge clusters she went back inside. The house was now deadly quiet. She placed the note, the flowers and the chocolates on the coffee table. Tears in her eyes she took a final tour of her best friend's home.  
For possibly the last time Jane paused at the doorway of Maura's bedroom. Her heart beating like a drum. She inched closer to Maura. She shook viciously.  
Perching on Maura's bed Jane lost what little control she had left. Her tears strolled out of her eyes. She laid a kiss on her friend's forehead. Before standing to tuck her in.  
"Goodnight baby, see you soon." The final words Jane muttered before walking out of Maura's bedroom. Maura's house and most painfully, Maura's life.  
Jane got in her car and began to drive. Maura had a spare key to her apartment and that would be the first place she would look. Meaning Jane couldn't go home. She decided it would be better to just drive to the nearest hotel. It was about a hundred yards away.  
Quickly she found herself parking in the car park of a dingy motel. she stepped out of her car careful not to tread on anything unpleasant. She automatically realised she had left her things in the spare bedroom at Maura's. "Shit." Jane said loudly but to herself before retreating to her car. She lay across the back seats. Tears streamed from her eyes as she began to fall to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura bolted awake. "Jane?" The silence screamed back to her. As she crawled out of bed she felt something missing. She had no idea what. Yet...  
She stalked into the front room half expecting Jane to be asleep on the sofa after watching beauty and the beast. Instead she found a note, roses and fudge clusters. She ripped open the envelope. Scanning the note she fell to the couch. Tears burst out of Maura's eyes.  
After a moment or two of thinking, she had convinced herself it was just a sick joke of Jane's. Jane would be in the guest room. Ready to scream got ya. Maura hurried off.  
The door crashed open. "Jane Angela Rizzoli, where are you?" Maura slid on to the bed next to Jane's case. Knowing she had to get ready for work she threw on Jane's clothes. They still smelt of lavender. Maura snorted inwards. The smell of Jane invaded her body. You had to do this didn't you? Maura thought to herself while dragging herself around her house.  
She climbed into her car. She didn't feel like she was there. She felt as if it was a bad dream that she would soon wake up from. All of her thoughts had been on Jane.  
Maura ran to Jane's apartment. Unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Jane? This had better be a joke. Jane?" With no answer Maura began to stalk every room. No sign of Jane meant she had to give up.  
Maura sat in her car tears strolling down her face. She realised she had work at 10 and it was already 9:30. Taking a minute to compose herself she glanced back at the building. She sped of towards the station wishing she could just snuggle up on Jane's bed waiting for her to return.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura sat in the morgue most of the morning. Ringing Jane and trying to get through paper work, this just seemed to grow. By 12 o'clock she had nearly driven herself insane after calling Jane a grand total of 19 times. She decided to call Jane for a final time before going for lunch. No answer.  
Maura got a coffee from the canteen and made her way into the squad room. She realised that there was only two detectives in there at the time. Neither was the one she wanted to talk to. Instead she made her way over to Jane's desk. Taking in the very essence that Jane left behind. She relaxed in to Jane's chair. Holding the arms for support rather than the comfort they usually provided. Her hand ran over the keyboard causing her to tear up. Sniggering from the cops in the back ground caused a tear to escape onto Maura's face. She felt a comforting hand press against her shoulder. Turning she saw it was Barry Frost.  
"Hey Maura! Are you okay?"  
"No not really. Hum, I was, err, wondering if Jane was on call?"  
"Yeah do you want me to call her in?"  
"Please. You see, she's not answering my calls. I've rang her exactly 20 times now."  
"Doc, what's happened between you two?"  
"I woke up this morning to find this with fudge clusters and a bunch of roses." Maura took out the note from her sweatpants pocket and passed it to him.  
"Sweet Jesus Maura. Are you going to be okay? Do you want to sit in here with us rather than in your office?"  
"I am okay down there, Barry. There's really no need to worry. Just try and get Jane to come speak with me please. Keep the note for now, but I will need it back at some point. I need to analysis it. I want to know the frame of mind she was in at the time. Right now, I'm sorry for troubling you. I have a report that needs finishing. I may come back later." Maura turned to walk out the door, before halting suddenly. "Oh and thank you. If she decides to come and see me send her to the morgue." Her attention soon turned to the other detectives in the room. "Just so you know, it is incredibly rude to laugh at a lady when she is incredibly upset. That's why you're both still single. One of you still living at home with mommy. Pathetic."  
Frost watched her leave sniggering to himself. He made sure she was completely gone before calling Jane.  
"Rizzoli."  
"Hey, we have a problem."  
"Where? Method? Any information you can actually give me?"  
"Morgue. Note. Maura wearing sweatpants."  
"Shit. On my way."  
"Hurry Jane. Please!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jane ran through the station and into the squad room. Frost sat at his desk. Jane had never seen him so serious. She was in trouble.  
"Hey."  
"What are you thinking? You left a note?"  
"You were the one who told me to."  
"I didn't know you were talking about Maura."  
"I can't be around her anymore. I can't look at her."  
"Just go talk to her in person. Jesus Rizzoli. Go tell her how you feel."  
"FINE!" Jane stormed into the elevator. She knew when to walk away from her argument.  
Jane walked towards the morgue. Her head hung in shame. As the elevator slammed open she saw that Maura's perfect smile had disappeared. Her once fashionable attire had faded into Jane's usual sporty clothes. Maura was broken. Jane had broken her.  
Jane stalked into Maura's office. "Hey beautiful. You okay?"  
Maura eyes slid to Jane. "Don't you even dare! Beautiful? You don't get to do this. No. You walked away because you had feelings for me? Don't you think I may have had feelings for someone I couldn't tell and still stuck around? Jane please don't walk away. Not without a full explanation. Please."  
"Maur, I'm so sorry. But, I have to go. Give me to the end of the week. Please? I promise that I'll come back I need you too much to stay away forever. But you have to promise me one thing; you won't let me break you. I can believe how you've crawled away from the outside world and got dressed in my clothes. I don't know why I have these feelings now but, I'm going away from you to think this over. I promise I won't stay away long. Okay?"  
"You have broken me, Jane. You've walked away. I wearing these because at least I can have the essence of you even if you're not here!" Maura paused to gather herself. "but, I will give you a chance to get your head around this. Okay? I want you back at the end of this. I want my amazing, strong, best friend back. I want her to be protective and take no shit. I want you!"  
"Maura you just swore! You must really, I promise I'll be back. Okay?"  
"I know I swore. Unlike you I think about what I'm saying, thus knowing when I'm about to swear."  
"Any way, I have to explain that I'm only leaving because I know you'll be better off with out me here. At least for the time being. Okay? I know you're stronger than me. Just promise me you'll be okay if I leave you with a hug."  
"I guess I'll be okay. If you tell me what eventually pushed you to leave."  
"I...I...can't." Jane didn't want to embarrass Maura.  
"Come on Jane. Please. I want to know why."  
"You." Jane sighed heavily noting Maura beginning to look mortified. "I wrote the note, bought the flowers, and chocolates yesterday dinner. That's how I came to arrest that idiot. He asked me if they were for my girlfriend, then called me a Fucking dyke."  
"Language Jane!"  
"So I realised last night I couldn't go through with it I was just going to surprise you at work with the fudge clusters and flowers. Then you fell asleep on my lap. You looked so peaceful. Your eyelids were fluttering in dream. Then you began to breath heavily. You began saying my name. At first I thought you were having a nightmare. Until you asked me not to stop. You began panting. You even moaned a few times. I knew then I had to give you time too. So I put you in bed and I left. I'm so sorry"  
"Oh God. I'm so sorry. I've been having them for a while. I didn't have the guts to tell you. Well I have guts obviously or else..." Maura trailed off when she realised Jane giving her the 'I-get-it-now-shush-Google' look. " I thought I could hide them from you!" Maura looked like she was about to cry. "I don't want you to go because of that. Didn't it give you some clue as to how I was feeling?"  
"Maur, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that the friend I loved but stood by is you. I'm saying you are the most amazing person I've ever met. I'm saying I'm in love with you too. I'm saying..." Before she could continue Jane pulled her in for a affectionate kiss which silenced her automatically.  
"I love you, Maura. And some time soon I want to make your dreams a reality." Maura began giggling like a school girl. "But right now. Dr. Isles, you are coming with me."  
"Why, where are you taking me?"  
"The squad room. I'm showing off the most precious thing in my life. Then of course we go break the news to Ma and Frankie." Maura just smiled, she knew better than to argue with Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

After being dragged in to the squad room Maura's face had turned auburn red. Her heart fluttered as she realised what Jane was about to do.  
Jane however suddenly had a surge of confidence. Yes, her heart had skipped a beat or two but, she knew she had to do this. Moving papers out of her way she climbed up on to her desk. "Hey, listen up. All of you. Yes that includes you Crowe. I have an announcement to make. You see this beautiful woman right here?" Jane paused holding her palm out to indicate to Maura. "Well she is my search engine. She is mine and mine alone. She's probably giving me the stink eye right now because I called her a search engine but, even then she's beautiful. Her smile lights up my day and it pisses me off, I know babe language, when you bozos hit on her. She is my girlfriend now and if I see any of you even trying to catch a glimpse of her I'll shoot you. I've had my fair share of pain over the years," Jane stepped down from the desk walking towards Maura, "but nothing compares to the pain I feel when one of you upset this amazing, gorgeous, intelligent, perfect, loving woman. So if you want kids. I'd watch your step." Her eyes never left Maura's since she had gotten down. "Oh and if you hit on her I'll be arresting myself for murder. Got it?"  
Maura held Jane's gaze. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Her eyes began to swell with tears. Trying to blink them away had the opposite effect with a tear running down her cheek.  
"Oh God. Maura. I'm so sorry." Jane pulled Maura in closer. Opening her arms to let the smaller woman into her embrace. "I never meant to embarrass you. I never wanted to make you cry. I just wanted the guys to know how happy I was, to finally be able to call you mine. I've already fucked this up haven't I?"  
"Language." The word slightly muffled due to how close Jane held her. Jane loosened her grip. Scared she was hurting Maura. "Jane, I'm not crying because you messed up. I'm not crying because you embarrassed me. Which you did but, I have come to realise there is no way I'm going to have any sort of relationship with you, without you embarrassing me every so often. I'm crying because it's the nicest, most loving thing anyone has ever done for me or said to me. I...I,"  
"I know. I love you too more than you will ever know." Jane ran her hands over Maura's back in comforting circles. "But, Dr. Isles I do believe the most loving thing anyone, okay I, have ever done for you is over coming my fears, beating off a security guard and stopping Hoyt. Would you not say?"  
"Shut up, Jane!" The blonde moved back slightly giving Jane her best smile.  
"No I will not. By the way you do understand I'll always be doing stupid stuff like that. Jumping on tables, declaring my undying love for you in front of people. You are most definitely mine for the for see able future. I'm not letting you walk away, ever. I've never had my heart broken, not really, not like you and Ian. If he returns by the way I will not let go without a fight. I will arrest him. I'm not gonna be seen as weak because you run off with some guy. I love you. No. I'm in love with you and I'm never letting you go!"  
"I love you too. Ian and I are over, in fact, I don't ever want to hear his name again. I'm not going to run off with some boy. Not when I have a man. A slightly femine man but, a man non the less. A beautiful man, who I love. That loves me. Ian was a stupid boy who never loved me. To be perfectly honest, I don't think I ever loved him. I was in love with the idea of being in love. But, I realise now you're the only one for me. You always have been. " Maura looked in to Jane's eyes for conformation she hadn't gone too far. When she saw Jane's signature smirk, she knew it was okay. "I could never break your heart, Jane Rizzoli. For starters the heart can not be broken. It's a muscle. You can not break a muscle but you can snap a muscle network in case the muscle gets injured. Muscles can only be torn because of their structural nature of elasticity. This happens when an injury stretches the muscle past the elastic limit...I should stop. Shouldn't I?" Maura noted Jane's puzzled, blank look.  
"Please." Jane felt guilty like she had insulted Maura but, she had reason. "Only because, I very stupidly tried to run from my feelings leaving me with three hours sleep and the back seat of my car as a bed. Also I've only had one cup of coffee and it's now, half past three. I'm sorry maybe I'm just being grumpy but..."  
"Don't be." Maura leant up slightly capturing the brunette's lips on her own. They stood still in time at least for a while.  
The broke apart needing air after a minute or two. The sound of cheering and clapping erupted around them with a few 'finally Rizzoli' and fake gags thrown in. Jane rested her forehead on Maura's. Their face's lit up. Slightly blushing Jane took Maura into her arms. They stood against each other for a short while. Breaths returning slowly to normal.  
"Hey, Jane. Do you really want me to forgive you?" Maura whispered so only they could hear. She thought that it'd be funny to give the guys who were laughing at her earlier a wake up call.  
"Of course. More than anything." Jane shook slightly she had no idea what was going happen next she just knew that there was two possibilities. One: they go home and 'chill out.' Two: she was about to bust somebody's ass.  
"Well you see those two in the far left hand corner? Well when I was crying earlier. I was up her on my own apart from them, they were laughing at me." Jane felt the anger rise with in her. As she peeled away from Maura.  
"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO LAUGH AT A LADY DO YA?"  
"Err, no Rizzoli." A small bald guy looked up at Jane. He looked terrified but it didn't make her back down.  
"WELL WHY IS MY GIRL TELLING ME YOU WERE LAUGHING AT HER? WHEN SHE WAS CRYING? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" Jane was interrupted by the other man laughing, he was in his mid-forties. Full head of hair silvering slightly. "DON'T EVEN! YOU WERE LAUGHING TOO. YOU BOTH NEED SOME MANNERS GOD!" Jane turned to Maura, she signalled for her to come closer. That her rant was over. When Maura was in reach Jane snaked her arm round her waist. "Now have you got any final words before I rip your balls off?"  
Both men turned to Maura. "Sorry." The apology hardly audible lead Maura to smile gracefully about to accept before...  
"LOUDER I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"  
"SORRY" Maura smile accepting their apology. Jane glared at them still unsure whether or not they were sincere.  
"Right." Jane her arm around Maura's wais. They turned and headed for the elevator. "We have to tell ma today. You ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." Jane moved her arm to grasp the ME's hand, leading them into the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey ma."  
"Hey Janie. Hello Maura. You want anything to eat? Bunny pancakes?"  
"Um, yeah. Sure." Jane looked at Maura, a quick smirk spread across her face. "We need to talk to you first. You wanna come sit down?" Angela looked both of the girls over once. Before sitting down at one of the tables.  
"Yes Janie, What is it?"  
"Well ma. Me and Maura have been discussing certain things. I don't know how to tell you this." Jane felt Maura's hand tighten on her bicep reassuringly. "Me and Maura are dating if we're calling it that." Maura nodded.  
"Finally. So, bunny pancakes. Yeah?"  
"Thank you ma." Angela smiled knowing it wasn't the pancakes Jane was thanking her for. It was the fact she accepted her with out question. Although she had expected a big shouting match between her and her mother, Jane hadn't been surprised by the reception.  
"Thank you, Angela." Maura smile sweetly. "They look yummy!"  
"You're welcome, Maur. Oh and you can call ma if you'd like."  
"Sure, ma!" Jane looked between the two women in her life.  
"Really?" She glanced at Maura shooting her best Rizzoli smile with a wink. It was accepted with a cute giggle. "Am I embarrassing you? Dr. Isles?"  
"Only slightly. But, I don't mind. You're making me blush."  
"I can see that. What shade is that ma? Beet red?"  
"Jane. Be nice to your girlfriend." Angela teased as Maura stuck out her tongue.  
"Why are you on her side? Ma that's not fair." Jane was interrupted by Maura laughing.  
"She loves me more. She loves me more." Maura teased. Jane's jaw dropped.  
"You are such a child!" Jane rolled her eyes at Maura. "Ma..."  
"Only for you Jane." Maura interrupted meeting Jane's gaze. They held the look for a moment or two, 34 seconds to be exact. "I only blush when your around."  
"I know. I guess that I shouldn't do this. If, you're so prone to blush." Jane leant over the table in twinning her left hand in the blonde's soft curls, slightly pulling them together. Tilting her head slightly pressing their lips together. Gently brushing her tongue against Maura's bottom lip waiting to allowed entrance. Which was quickly granted. Their tongues explored each others mouth every do often meeting. The sensation let them get lost in time. When they broke away panting Jane realised her mom staring at them.  
"Can you not do that, in public, Jane?"  
"Ma, we're just kissing. I'm not ripping her clothes off and throwing her down on the table. You're okay with it when I kiss guys. Please be okay with it. I'm in love with her." Jane was practically begging with her mother. "She's everything to me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Maura. You know that. So will you let me show her I love her in public?"  
"Fine but, not in front of kids."  
"But, the children I'll eventually father will have to put up with us kissing, and being all loved up and cute and stuff. So lets put a few other kids through that. There's no kids here anyway. " Angela walked away. Her face was plastered with a look of disappointment. "COME ON MA! God Maur, I'm so sorry. I thought she was okay with it."  
"Jane. So did I. She showed all the signs of being delighted, her eyes showed a clear understanding and contentment with the situation." Maura paused briefly. "You still haven't had coffee, you'll have no idea what I'm saying."  
"I never do. I just love sitting listening to your Google answers. To whatever statement I come out with." Jane took Maura's hands in her own. "You weren't to know she had a problem with us. I didn't know. Any way she was the easy one. Now we need to tell Tommy, Frankie and my dad. Tommy has a big crush on you, Frankie will be okay he's been trying to convince me to ask you out for a while, he knew I was in love with you before I did and my dad won't talk to me unless I need plumbing done."  
"Well let's go see Frankie now. He should still be here. Then Tommy should be told over dinner or I should just kiss you in front of him. Your dad maybe trickier. How about I drop a ring down the sink or something?"  
"You are amazing but, you don't have to drop anything down the sink. I figure something out. Although I do love the Tommy idea. Yeah, just kiss me in front him. He'll hate us for a while. He'll come round." Jane smirked at her love "You are an evil genius. Now, I'll grab a coffee and we will go see Frankie."  
"Or Just invite him over." Maura tilted her head to her right. Gesturing to Jane's Younger brother before turning to invite him to sit with them. To which he gratefully accepted.  
"Hey sis. Hi Maur." Frankie looked to his sister before turning to Maura. Taking in both their smiles. "So you two finally together?"  
"Little brother, why would think that?"  
"No reason. It's just, I think, if I ask you enough you'll eventually get the hint."  
"Oh, well in that case." Jane turned to stare deep into Maura's eyes. "Will you doctor Isles, accompany me on a date Saturday night?"  
"Jane, I thought I answered that in the morgue where you first kissed me. Then again when you kissed me in the squad room and when you kissed me here. I love you Jane. But, you have a lot of apologising to do. I'm still mad at you. So you can make it up to me."  
"I know. I love you too and I will personally do anything to make this up to you. In fact I already have an idea or two. Thoughts out of the gutter."  
"Jane, it's Saturday today."  
"Yeah, your point is?"  
"Nothing it's just you had hardly any sleep. Maybe you should just rest tonight."  
"Nah, I'd rather be with you."  
"Ahem, I'm still here." Frankie gave Jane a quick grin.  
Jane turned back to Frankie. "We got the hint."


	12. Chapter 12

Maura soon lead Jane back to her morgue. She had paperwork to do before she was able to leave. Jane locked the door and moved to sit in Maura's spiny chair. Maura had gone into a filing cabinet. She was bent over into the lowest draw. Jane sat with a smile so wide it looked like someone had slipped a coat hanger in to her mouth. Maura straightened quickly, noticing Jane staring at her. "Can I help you, detective?" Jane's eyes scanned Maura's body. Her gazed lingered on her legs.  
"Uh, Sorry. I just got lost in thought."  
"Yeah, I bet you did. In thoughts of my legs?"  
"Maybe, are you complaining?" Jane smirked knowing what she was going to do next. "Because if you do, I have a solution."  
"Oh, this solution. What does in detail?" Maura's tongue darted across her lips. Her eyes grew darker with desire. Jane stood slowly, moving towards Maura. Her hands reached out pushing Maura against the wall gently.  
Hands raised above her head, Maura tried to resist. Jane held tighter moving her lips to the blonde's neck. Kissing and nipping the sensitive spots made Maura's body arch into her. "Jane." Maura's voice cracked. Her hands fought for freedom.  
"Wrap your arms around my neck. Then your legs around my waist. Okay?" Jane felt Maura's head nodded under her lips. "Three, two, one." Jane let go of Maura's arms. lifting her and braced them both against the wall. Lifting her shirt, Jane left small kisses on her stomach. Maura laughed as Jane's lips tickled her.  
"Not at work. Jane, please."  
"Spoil sport." Jane moved her lips away. "Fine."  
Jane set Maura on to her feet.  
"So, what are we doing?" Jane sat down in Maura's chair. Looking over her desk. "Any help needed?"  
"We're not doing much. I just need to finish these two autopsy reports."  
"So what I just sit here and look pretty?"  
"Yeah. If you actually wanna stay."  
"Of course. So any ideas what you'd like to do for our date later?"  
"Dinner out?"  
"I could eat something out."  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
"Nothing." Jane pulled on Maura's hand, bringing her closer. "Come sit down."  
"You're in my chair." Jane sat Maura on her knee.  
"So..." Jane began kissing Maura's neck. Slipping her arms round her waist. "Is this too much?"  
"No. I quite like it. In fact can we not do this forever?"  
"Unfortunately no."  
"Well can I wear your clothes forever?"  
"No, you look better in your dresses." Maura smiled and relaxed into Jane. "You're beautiful. I love you."  
Maura finally finished her paperwork at five to five. Her things were all ready to go. Apart from one. Jane. She had fallen asleep arms wrapped around Maura. The light snores made her seemed so peaceful. Maura moved gently. Trailing small strokes down Jane's arm. "Hey, sweetie. You need to wake up. It's time to go home." Maura whispered into Jane's ear. With a sudden jump Jane awoke.  
"Don't wanna wake up. I wanna sleep. I want to sleep next to you."  
"Come on then, lets get you home, then you can sleep. We can sleep. I know what I want our date to be."  
"Oh yes? Care to explain?"  
"Me, you, a bottle of wine, a lot of beer, dinner then sleep."  
"Sounds perfect. What do you want to eat?"  
"Your mother has left over spaghetti and meatballs in my fridge. Plus I love my Italian." Maura gave Jane a wink before helping her out of the chair.  
"I love you too, Maur. Lets go." Jane placed her arm around Maura's waist. They walked through head quarters. All eyes focused on them.  



	13. Chapter 13

The girls soon fell through the door to Maura's home, hand in hand. Jane's head nested in the crook of Maura's neck softly. Thank God for Prada heels. Maura thought to her self as she clocked that Tommy was sat on her couch. "Oh hello, Tommy."Maura nudged Jane to warn of her brother's presence. Causing Jane to straighten quickly, smiling at her brother.  
"Hey Janie. How are you, Maur?"  
"Hey, only I call her that! And sometimes Frankie." Jane half yawned in response. "She's my Maur. Mine!"  
"Yes Tommy I'm fine thank you. Just give me five minutes or so. I need to get your sister in to bed. She has only had around three hours sleep and two cups of coffee. She will be ridiculously tired. I'm surprised she didn't fall asleep in the car."  
"I hate when you drive. So I'm not gonna fall asleep am I?"  
" Yeah sure I'll give you five minutes. Then you'll come sit with me yeah? "  
"TOMMY! NO NOT MY BEST FRIEND. YOU'RE MY BROTHER. EWW. NO. YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT AND I SWEAR I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT MA AND PA HAVING SEX. GOT IT?"  
"Jane that's disguising."  
"I know Tommy!" Before she could say any more Jane was dragged away by Maura.  
Once Jane was lying on Maura's bed and her shoes had been removed, Maura moved to the head of her bed. She leant over placing a small kiss on Jane's lips. Moving a curl behind Jane's ear she whispered, "get some sleep." Jane gave a small nod. As Maura walked towards the door.  
"Hey Maur, please don't kiss my brother."  
"Promise."  
"So what are you doing here?" Maura asked as politely as possible, she wish she could of stayed with Jane. Held her in her arms. Feeling her breath against her chest and neck. But, no Tommy had to show up and ruin their first night as a proper couple. Damn it Tommy.  
"I was watching TV. It's much better than Ma's."  
"Oh. I have heard. Why else are you here?" Her voice quickly becoming hostile towards him. She kept thinking of Jane asleep. The way her eyes seemed to flutter when she dreams. The quiet snore she had. Damn Tommy.  
"I wanted to see you." Tommy moved closer to the arm. "You wanna sit with me for a while?"  
"Sure but don't move any closer, and I'm only sat with you because I like the show. Got that?"  
Mean while Jane stood in Maura's closet searching for a dress. It was harder than she thought. None of them seemed to grab Jane's attention. Finally she decided on a pink dress that Maura had lent her before. The dress that had been nicknamed 'Le-booty-call' dress. She took a deep breath. She walked out of the closet, out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen in time to see Maura push her brother away. Laughing internally, she tiptoed to the fridge. She opened the door silently. Taking out the spaghetti and meat balls. She replaced the door inaudibly. "Hey Maur, you ready for our date? Oh hi Tommy." Both, Maura and Tommy, jumped turning to face Jane.  
"Wow, babe you look..." Maura slipped of the couch. She made her way to Jane. "Incredible. I can't believe you're mine." Jane grasped Maura's hand. She pulled her into her.  
"All yours forever." She placed her lips on Maura's. The kiss, although short, was filled with passion.  
"Wait, so you two are together?" Tommy's voice shook.  
"Yes Tommy that statement is correct." Jane Held Maura close. Her hands braced on Maura's hips. "Me and your sister are in fact together. I'm sorry. Jane has informed me that you have a crush on me. Unfortunately, for you, my heart has and always will belong to Jane. Not literally of course. It belongs to me. I meant my love belongs to Jane."  
"Okay Google. That's enough." Jane placed her hand over Maura's mouth to silence her. Maura's tongue darted out of her mouth and ran across Jane's palm. "Did you just lick my hand?"Maura nodded as Jane's hand was removed.  
"So what if I did?"  
"OH you are so gonna get it." Maura turned to Jane realising she was serious. She began quickly running out of the room. "You'd better run."  
In the lounge Jane caught Maura, pushing her on to the couch. Jane moved to sit on her knee. Under her Maura sat laughing. "Detective Rizzoli's gonna punish me, isn't she?" She bit her lip hoping she all ready knew the answer. Jane nodded. Jane's hands fell to Maura's side. Her fingers danced around the soft skin focusing on the sensitive spots. "NO, JANE,NO! PLEASE NO." The words were mere shrill screams. Each stroke made Maura jerk beneath her. Jane stopped still straddling her holding her in place.  
Jane's voice turned to a hoarse whisper. "Maura. Do you like me tickling you?"  
"No. I do not like you tickling me."  
"Well, I could always lick you instead."  
"Not while your brother is here."  
"EW, NO. I meant your face! I know how you hate that."  
"Only when Giovanni does it. I could make an exception for you. I just have no idea why anyone would want to lick another person's face. Do you know how much bacteria is on someone's cheek?"  
"No, to be honest I don't think I want to know. I don't know either." Jane stood up and helped Maura to her feet. Her eyes scanned for Tommy. He had gone. She thought that he'd take it badly. Right now though she wasn't bothered about him. Tonight was about Maura. All about Maura.


	14. Chapter 14

"M' lady." Jane steered Maura into the kitchen, where she had placed two plates of spaghetti and meatballs, a glass of red wine and a bottle of beer. Maura smiled.  
"Wow. It looks nearly as amazing as you. By the way I'm not a booty call."  
"Okay, what?"  
"You're wearing 'Le-booty-call' dress." Maura noticed Jane's eyes falling to check which dress she had on.  
"So I am. But, you are much better than a booty call." Maura blushed. "Well I guess you really are prone to blush." Maura picked up her fork and began to eat, Jane quickly did the same.  
"Jane, I was going to tell Tommy, about us. I guess you beat me to it."  
"I know you were."  
"Jane, I love you."  
"I love you too. Do you think we've said that too much? Are we going all mushy on each other?"  
"No, I don't believe we say it too much. I could never tire of hearing or saying it." Maura caught Jane's gaze. She held her chin in place. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Maura trailed off repeating the sentence over and over as Jane caught her lips. Maura mumbled a final "I love you," into Jane's mouth.  
"I love you too. By the way the sentence sound exquisite falling from your lips, my darling. I'll be right back." Jane placed a final kiss on Maura's forehead as she walked out of the door.  
Jane soon stalked back into the kitchen holding her iPod and a docking station. She set them down plugging the speakers into the wall. She breathed deeply as she turned to face Maura. "I don't know how to say what I'm feeling as we found out earlier. Luckily for us some people do." She pressed play. Sitting down as the song started.

Tell me that you want me baby,  
Tell me that it's true,  
Say the magic words,  
And I'll destroy the world for you.  
An army for the broken hearted,  
March them through the streets,  
And every city's burning,  
To the ground under your feet.  
I wanna hold you,  
My skies are turning black,  
Feels like a heart attack,  
And I'd do any thing you ask,  
I wanna hold you bad.

"Badly." Maura stated as she has done more than once before, earning her a smirk for Jane who couldn't believe Maura had just corrected a song's grammar.

Melt the polar ice caps, baby,  
And watch them flood the earth.  
And I'd do anything to show you,  
What your love is worth.  
So won't you show me your devotion,  
To help my aching heart.

Maura stood rapidly, causing Jane to jump a little. She stopped the music throwing Jane a look over her shoulder.  
"Whoa, Maur. I can't read that look. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about showing you my devotion. I think it was. Oh then you can hold me. Like you so desperately want to."  
"Bedroom?" Maura nodded making Jane spring into life. Both their hearts beat rapidly against their chests. As Jane picked Maura up bridal style and carried her to the nearest bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Once in the bedroom Jane wasted no time in pulling Maura's t-shirt over her head kissing her quickly. In turn Maura unzipped the dress Jane was wearing. Jane took off the dress momentarily. Leaving her stood exposed in just her underwear. Moving towards the bed where Maura now sat she paused. Maura's eyes where fixated on Jane's scars. She threw her hand over it trying to shield it from Maura's eyes. Reaching down for the dress she had just been wearing. Maura's eyes filled with tears, she saw how ashamed of the scars Jane really was. She opened her mouth to speak. The words never formed.  
"I'm sorry, I'll just go. I understand Maura. No-one would want to see these scars every day. I should know." Jane moved towards the door slowly.  
"JANE ANGELA RIZZOLI, IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP, I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT MY SELF IN ABDOMEN!"  
"Maura you wouldn't dare. You know all the survival facts."  
"You knew your chances where slim, and that's not the point. I'd do anything to show you how beautiful you and your scars are." Maura was now holding Jane's hands pulling her over to the bed. Once on the bed Maura knelt on the edge making herself tall enough to come face-to-face with Jane. "Even stabbing myself with scalpels and shooting myself."  
"Maur, I..."  
"Shush. These are from protecting a young woman, a stranger, from a monster. A monster who took over your life. A monster that nearly cost you your job." Maura moved Jane's hands up to her lips. Kissing each of her palms. "This one you got saving me from the same monster. I knew you were giving up. You could see it a mile off. You didn't care anymore. You kept fighting for me. You saved my life from your own personal boogie man, as I am sure you once described him." Maura's fingers brushed past the scar on Jane's neck before she placed her lips there. Maura then tossed her legs off the bed sitting with her hands on Jane's hips. "This one you got from saving me and Frankie. You shot yourself because That dirty cop was stopping aid getting to your little brother. He was stopping the medical help a member of your family so desperately needed. But, there was something else. Did that piece of shit say something else to you?"  
"Maura, you swore." Jane half laugh , half cried. Maura gave Jane a 'will you stop avoiding my questions' look. "Okay. He, he told me he was going to, k...kill you. As soon as you ran through the door he told me that he could get the perfect shot. He told me you'd be dead before he was. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose you. I can't lose you. Today, today I nearly made the worst decision of my life. I nearly lost you, I'm so sorry."  
"I know baby, I know. You're never going to lose me. Even if you're really stupid. He was never going to kill me. I know he wasn't. You won't let anyone hurt me. I trust that." Maura wiped Jane's remaining tears away. "Jane, you got two of your four scars protecting me. How could anyone not find them beautiful?"  
"Maura, I have had at least, two men run when they've seen them. I thought you might too."  
"Jane, I would never run from you. Though I am not male, therefore I do not think like a man. Their views maybe different to mine. If they run, they're probably scared you're going to make them look like less of a man because you're stronger and braver than they are. Also men are less intelligent then women. It's a proven fact. So it's just their silly boy brains that make them run." Jane laughed unsure whether Maura was trying to be funny or not. She was quickly silenced with a kiss. "You think that's funny. Do you?" Maura asked in to Jane's mouth.  
"Yes, you sound like a five year old. Boy brains."  
"Well that is what I was going for." Maura moved back into position near Jane's waist. Caressing the final scar with her lips. "Jane, to me, your scars are a symbol. One of friendship, love, honour, bravery, intelligence, and most of all; life. Your life. A symbol that you are still here. That you survived. That you beat the odds. You proved science wrong. You proved me wrong. There where days where I was sure you weren't going to make it. You're here to prove me wrong. You have my permission to prove me wrong daily because you are here to do so. I love you. I thought I had lost you so many times but, I haven't. I never want to lose you. Never!"  
"You're not losing me, ever. Maur, I love you too. Each scar for you is perfect. Most others don't agree. But when I see the damaged tissue on my abs, I think of you, I think of his threat and I think of what I would've done if he had actually go through with it. I have come to realise if anyone hurt you, I'd die. I can't go on without you. I just can't."  
"Oh Jane." Maura thought for a moment. "You know you have ran away from me once already today. You left at three am so, yes it was today. Then you tried to walk away again. That was not a smart choice. You are going to regret that."  
"Why what are you going to do, Dr. Isles?"  
"Remove your underwear. Lay on the bed. Arms on the head board. Close your eyes. I will return."


	16. Chapter 16

When Maura returned she wore her barmaid's uniform she got from merch in their first undercover case. Her boobs spilled over the hem. the length of her legs framed by the short skirt that hardly covered her. Her calves peeped through the fishnet stockings, held up by a pair of black satin suspenders. Killer heels hugged her feet making her look very domineering.  
In her hand Maura held a pair of Jane's handcuffs. The cold metal excited her as she straddled Jane and slapped them on her lover's wrists.  
"Oh God Maura you look amazing. How did I get so lucky?" Maura's hand struck Jane's stomach as she slipped off the side of the bed.  
"A.) Thank you, I have to agree with you. I do look rather... hot, as you would so put it. B.) Did I give you permission to speak?" Jane shook her head to indicate no. "Right, Let's get this clear. There will be no speaking unless a question is asked. If I hear anything other than moans, profanities, screams or MY name, I will punish you each punishment more severe than the last. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes Maura or Yes baby, okay?"  
"Yes Maura."  
"Good!"  
Maura moved back on to the bed, straddling Jane once again. She gripped her chin forcefully, compelling Jane to look her in the eye before leaning over to kiss her passionately. Their tongues duelled for dominance. Maura's hand grabbed Jane's breast as she dug in her nails. A moan emitted from Jane into Maura's mouth before she pulled away.  
Maura slid between Jane's thighs, slipping two fingers into each side of her underwear. "Jane, how many times have you been cuffed to the bed?"  
"Never this is my first time."  
"So you're a cuff virgin? Interesting."Maura shook her head and bit her lip. "So this is just for me? My own special treat? I get to see you so venerable knowing no matter what I do, you can't stop me? Oh this is fun." Maura ripped Jane's underwear off, leaving a red mark at the top of each thigh. Maura gave a devilish chuckles as Jane squirmed beneath her.  
Reaching out Maura opened a draw besides her bed and took out her camera. She turned it on. "Well we will have to document this." As she took pictures Jane squirmed underneath her trying to cover herself up as much as possibly. "Now, now, detective what are you doing? I don't believe there's anything to worry about. These are my personal pictures." Jane stopped moving and simply smirked at the camera bucking her hips into Maura making her fall on top of her. Jane lifted her head close enough to kiss her.  
Maura pulled away quickly staring down at Jane. A devilish look crept into her eyes as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "BITE ME!" she lowered her neck to Jane's mouth. As Jane's teeth gripped her neck Maura gasped. A huge smirk spread across her face as her breath increased.  
"Now." Maura pulled away and lay next to Jane. "I want your eyes on me. You look away for a second and I will punish you." With a nod from Jane, Maura began tracing the edge of her shirt with her hands. Undoing each button slowly she exposed her self. After her top and skirt had been removed she moved her back next to Jane's mouth. "Undo this. With your teeth. Extra brownie points if you succeed." Jane eagerly ripped it off, digressing into an animal type state. Maura moaned softly as the bra slipped down her arms. Lying back down she began hovering her hands over her breasts. Tweaking her nipples she gasped.  
"Jesus Maur, are you doing this purely to ensure you are the cause of my death?"  
"JANE. Did I tell you to talk?" Maura tossed on to her side and began tracing patterns on to Jane's thigh.  
"No baby you didn't."  
"Right so, are you going to be a good little slut or am I going to have to punish you?"  
"What's the punishment?"  
"This." Maura hovered over Jane before leaning down and biting her nipple hard.  
"OH GOD." The moan filled the room. Jane blushed as Maura latched on to her other nipple. Once again the mixed moan of pleasure and pain echoed.  
"Shush or I'm going to have to gag you."  
"Oh sweet Jesus."  
" He's not going to help you now Jane."  
Maura left and walked into her closet. Jane groaned thinking that that was not the time to be getting dressed up, it was the time for hot, passionate sex. Maura walked back into the room, but paused in the door way. Her left hand raised above her head to rest on the frame. Her right on her hip. She bit her bottom lip scanning the naked body in front of her. Jane did the same. Maura wore nothing but a strap on. The harness tightened around her waist showing her toned stomach. The handcuffs rattled against the bed as Jane tried desperately to break free. Maura stalked towards the bed. She fell to her knees resting her mouth near Jane's ear.  
"Where are you going detective?" The whispered made Jane's whole body shiver and her breathing to become sharp.  
"No where. Must you touch." Coherent sentences had been disappeared into Maura's as her pupils dilated.  
"Sorry detective I don't understand what you're saying." Yet another shiver made Jane's back arch. "I might have to fuck it out of you. You're lucky that I can't keep my hands off you." Jane nodded enthusiastically as Maura climbed on top of her. She guided the toy into Jane. The sudden gasp as it entered her made Maura moan equally as loud. As she pumped into Jane quickly pants filled the room.  
"Say. My. Name." Maura ordered between breaths.  
"MMMAAUUURRRAAA!" Jane's scream made Maura flood with a sudden wetness between her thighs.  
"That's right come for me baby. Make my night." Maura felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she peered down on the hot, sweaty, mess beneath her. Jane tipped over the edge with a sudden sound of screams and moans, a final Maura was heard as Jane passed out from the pleasure.  
Maura slowly slid out of Jane making sure she caused no movements that could shock Jane. She then unlocked the 'cuffs and set them on the night stand. She took Jane in her arms as she began to wake.  
"Maura that was... wow."  
"Not too intense?" A sudden concern filled Maura's voice.  
"No, my turn?"  
"defiantly."  
Jane turned Maura on to her back. After quickly kissing her softly. Jane removed all the rest of Maura's clothes. Kissing her tummy and thighs before placing two fingers inside of Maura. Maura's breath increased sharply. Jane began pumping harder as Maura moaned deeply. "JJJANNNE!" Maura came hard and fast around Jane's fingers.  
"JANE? MAURA?" Angela stood in the doorway studying the two women. Jane was still on top of Maura. Both went red as they turned their heads.  
"Ma, I'm..."  
"It's okay. I'll see you two later." As she left Jane with drew and lay next to Maura.  
"That could of gone better."  
"Yes Jane it could. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Come here." Maura curled up to Jane. "Let's go to sleep." Jane placed a kiss on Maura's forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Jane." They fell asleep in each others arms within a few minutes both embarrassed and both very happy. It was easily the best nights sleep either of them had, had since the first time they slept in the same bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane returned to work a few days later. New memories of her and her girlfriend fresh in her mind. As she sat at her desk waiting for 12 o'clock to come around so she could grab Maura and take her out for lunch, Frost and Krosak began to tease her. For a few minutes she took it. She laughed along. After 10 minutes, however, she had began to lose her cool. It was a slow day where the team was mostly catching up on paperwork. It was a hot day, adding to her irritability. Finally she hadn't seen her girlfriend seen all day and quite frankly she missed her. By now they usually had talked. Even during Jane's days off.  
Frost bringing up a video of Jane ogling Maura's breasts during an undercover case was about to send her over the edge, until the familiar clicking of heels approached from behind. Maura stood behind Jane her head rested on her shoulder as her arms draped Jane's chest.  
"Hi, how are you? Not seen you all day." Maura purred into Jane's ear knowing exactly what effect it had on her lover.  
"Hello beautiful lady. Are you lost? Heaven's a few miles up. I'm feeling better know you're here. Slow day?"  
"Yep slow day. So do I get a kiss or am I going to have to beg?"  
"Depends. Are you going to come round and sit on my knee again or?" Maura shuffled around the chair. She Perched on Jane's knee. Their lips crashed together. Their tongues met briefly. They pulled apart. Jane's arms wrapped around Maura's waist. "I love you."  
"I love you too babe. I have to go back to the morgue or I need a coffee. Wanna come on a date with me?"  
"A date, huh? Like a date, date?"  
"Yeah just to get coffee."  
"Okay I'll grab my coat."  
"That won't be necessary." Jane stood up and snaked her hand around Maura's waist. The walked into the elevator.  
The elevator came to a sudden holt. The lights went out apart from one. Jane pressed the alarm.  
"Damn it!"  
"What's wrong? Don't you want to be stuck in here with me?" Maura grabbed the collar to Jane's shirt pulling them closer.  
"No I would love to if, there wasn't security cameras."  
"Why, don't like the idea of us making a sex tape?"  
"Well maybe in private. Not when the whole station can see it. Although. There is a spot light."  
"Yes, I can see that Jane." Maura moved away slightly.  
"Come here." Jane grabbed her hand pulling her back. Turning Maura around to face her, Jane assaulted her lips, bending Maura back slightly. Their lips danced together before both their mouths opened. Tongues fighting for dominance. Hearts beat in their chests trying to escape.

Jane pulled away first, gasping for air. She looked at Maura for a few seconds. A huge smile had spread across her face. "I get to do that all the time. Don't I?"  
"Whenever you want to Jane."  
"Brilliant!" Jane turned to see a rather happy repair man with a perverted smile on his face."What? She's beautiful, smart, funny and mine! All mine."  
"Forever. I love when you get protective over me." Maur placed her head on Jane's shoulder and began tracing patterns along her collar bone. Jane's arm wrapped around her pulling her closer.  
"I know. Hey dude, ya gonna move so I can go get my lady's coffee?" The man moved aside allowing both Jane and Maura out. As they began walking Jane called out: "Oh and stop checking out her ass. It's mine too."  
"Hey ma. The usual. please."  
"Coming right up. How are my little love birds?"  
"Ma you were against this before." Maura went to find a table leaving mother and daughter to talk. Angela began making the coffees as they talked.  
"Well I had time to think."  
"And...?"  
"As long as I get grandbabies. I am perfectly okay with this."  
"Thanks, Ma."  
"I was thinking you might want to stay with Maura. If you do, can I take your place?"  
"I'll think about it ma." Jane grabbed both coffees and went to join Maura.  
"So what were you two talking about?"  
"She wants us to move in together so she can steal my apartment."  
"What do you think?"  
"I uh, Maur we've only been together a week."  
"Oh, that is true, but we were technically dating before. You know just without actually dating."  
"So you're saying you want to move in with me?"  
"Well it would certainly stop any more embarrassing moments like the other night"  
"So I'm moving the rest of my stuff to yours. That should take all of five minutes, sorry maybe a day. Then move ma out of the guest house that should take a weekend at most. You sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes Jane I am. I can't wait until I can walk through the front door and into your arms."  
"I can't wait until I can come home late from a case and just grab a beer and sit on the couch for 5 minutes before going to bed to find you lying there asleep."  
"Go tell your mother that she can have your apartment. I have an idea of how we can celebrate."  
"You're like a machine, do you know that?"  
"Yes I do. It's all for you babe."  
"I know."


	18. Chapter 18

After three weeks of being together, Jane realised just how much she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with Maura. With the help of Frankie and Frost she began searching for the perfect engagement ring. Although logically she knew that it was probably too early to take this step. She didn't want to wait. Plus there was the fact they had been dating without really dating since they first met.  
A week later she found the perfect ring. A thin silver band embedded with four diamonds across the top. It was just small enough for Maura to be able to wear it under her gloves while working. Jane couldn't stop imaging how it would look on Maura's hand.  
Frankie began to plan the engagement party. As neither sibling wanted Angela to plan resulting in paper hearts and confetti. They also decided it would be easier to keep it from Angela, knowing she'd be excited and wouldn't be able keep it to herself. Frankie also instated he helped Jane decide how to propose.  
Frost spent his time helping Jane decide how to tell her dad about the relationship. He didn't think it'd be a good idea for them to send him a wedding invitation to informing him of the change. Jane decided that she wanted to kill the two birds in one stone so bought a necklace to go along with the ring. A silver heart pendant with a small emerald embedded on the left. She had decided to take Maura's advice of dropping the necklace down the sink in the morgue and asking her dad to come as a matter of urgency.  
Jane had planned on asking Maura to marry her on a Monday. So she arranged for her mother and girlfriend to a spa for the weekend deciding they needed to bond. Maura and Angela of course agreed thinking it would be a great idea.  
The Thursday before Jane had arranged for the women in her life to go to the spa was spent packing. As she sat on her and Maura's bed she feel into a deep panic. It dawned on her that on the Monday she was going to propose. Freaking out she sat sulking hoping Maura would just think that Jane didn't want her to leave. It worked.  
"Jane, it's only the weekend. It was your idea and you're taking us and bringing us home."  
"I know, but I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'll miss you too. I hope it's relaxing or I won't be able to sleep without you beside me."  
"It better be relaxing it costs enough."  
"You didn't have to pay. I would have paid for myself."  
"I wanted to do this for you. You are mine, therefore I will spoil you so no-one else will stand a chance. You are my princess."  
"Jane," Maura moved to kneel on the bed opposite Jane taking her hands in her own, "no-one stands a chance anyway. It was always you."  
"I know, I just like teasing you."  
"Oh really, Jane?" Maura let go of Jane's hands and grabbed a pillow. With a swift movement Jane got smacked in the face with the pillow. "Still like teasing me?"  
"Well maybe..." Jane grabbed a second pillow and struck Maura on the ass, as she tried to flea.  
"PILLOW FIGHT." Maura Laughed as she launched the pillow back at Jane.  
"Well I have all the pillows."  
"Not for long." Maura ran to grab a pillow from behind Jane. Jane grasped her arm and pulled her close. Their lips crashed together. The kiss lasted as long as possible before they both pulled apart. "That's not fair. Jane."  
"Why not? It doesn't say anything in the rules about kissing your opponent."  
"Well we have to be up at six. I won't have chance to shower if we want to get dressed in time. We still need to eat and then it will be time for bed. Which means I can't act on that damned kiss."  
"Well there's enough room in that shower for two."  
"You my love are very devious. Hurry and I'll strip for you."  
"Well I wasn't expecting you to shower with clothes on."  
"You know what I meant."  
As the shower ran over each of them Jane pinned Maura to the wall. She realised just how beautiful Maura was while wet, in two ways. Jane bit her lip as she began her assault of Maura's neck and collar bone. "Mine, all mine." Jane mumbled between two bites that left love marks on Maura's.  
"Not for long if you don't hurry up and fuck me."  
"Well Miss. Impatient, you are very lucky I'm beginning to get hungry."  
"Shush. Fuck. Me. Now." Maura struggled to breath out as Jane took one of her nipples in to her mouth, biting and sucking. Her back began to arch into Jane's mouth as she realised the first nipple and moved to the other giving it identical treatment, resulting in a rather loud moan. Jane ran her fingers down Maura's side causing her to muscles to spasm under her touch. Feeling her lover's thumb brush over her clit made the usually composed doctor to moan louder than ever before. "Please, Ja..." before she could even complete her sentence, two of Jane's fingers were forced into her. "OH GOD." As Jane's fingers thrust into her faster Maura became unsteady. Her muscles contracted around Jane's hand. "Oh, mmm, God."  
"Come for me princess, scream my name."  
"JJJJJAAANNNNNEEEEE." Maura came fast. Her whole body froze as she stared into the eyes of her girlfriend.  
"Perfect." Jane leant forward claiming Jane's lips in a searing kiss. "Mine."  
"Forever, now leave me to shower."  
"Don't I get a turn?"  
"Later."  
"You little tease, I love you."  
"I love you too Jane."  
"I know."  
The next day Jane and Maura woke early and drove to Jane's old apartment to pick up Angela. Once they were all packed up Jane drove them to the spa.  
Once at the spa Jane helped Maura and Angela to their room. Giving Maura a passionate kiss goodbye. As she began to walk away Maura grabbed her hand, spun her around and kissed her again. "I love you Jane and I still owe you big time."  
"I know sweet heart, miss you already."  
"Good, see you Sunday night."  
"Hey don't you miss me?"  
"No, but I will in a minute when you actually leave."  
"Okay I love you. See you later." Jane kissed Maura once more. Then turned to leave. "See you later Ma. Bye Maura."  
"Jane, now I miss you. I love you baby. See you Sunday."  
"Bye, love you too, don't miss me too much." Jane smirked and strutted out of the room. Automatically felling ill. She was going to miss Maura, but right now, she had an engagement to plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane called Maura around noon informing her that Frankie would be picking her up rather than her. 'They had been called in on a new case and she had to stay at work.' Of course that hadn't really happened, but was all part of her proposal plan. Jane had watch enough of NCIS to Know Gibbs' rule 7; always be specific when you lie, and had told Maura of a 23 year old male that had been shot at point blank through the chest. Of course Maura had believed her. How could she not?  
The next time Jane called Frankie had picked Maura and Angela up from the spa and was on the way back to Boston. Naturally Angela was excited (to say the least,) to hear her daughter's voice. Jane had to tell Maura that she had to work late, but would try to make it home. Maura sat listening to each word with teary eyes. She had missed Jane. She waited all weekend to see her. Now she may have to wait until late, if not Monday morning, to see her. Maura whispered 'I love you' almost inaudibly in to the phone. Jane quickly replied with a 'not as much as I love you.' Maura let a few tears fall from her eyes. She wanted to be able to kiss Jane. To hold her. To be close to her.  
On the other end of the phone Jane was herself for a while before asking Maura to meet her at work. Although Jane wanted to ask Maura to marry her on Monday morning, but she didn't want to wait any longer. She needed to see her lover. Her best friend.  
Frankie dropped off at her apartment before driving Maura to the station. The drive was relatively quiet. Nothing , but the distant hum of music from the radio, filled the air. Maura just distantly stared out of the window. Waiting. Until she was back into Jane's arms.  
As the car pulled over, Maura unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the car. As she walked to the station she noticed Jane waiting on the second step. Roses in her hand, Jane wore a black tailored suit. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders.  
Maura froze, staring. Her gaze racked over Jane. Only for a minute. Yet, it felt like an eternity. She loved these moments. Although she felt rather self conscious. She noticed Jane approaching her. She smiled. Her face lit up. She could feel the blush creep on to her cheeks. Trying to move closer, she realised she was still too stunned.  
"Hey" Jane started leaning in to kiss Maura's cheek. Passing her the flowers Jane smirked. She loved seeing Maura like this. In a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt and flats. She was so effortlessly beautiful, Jane wondered why she bothered.  
"Hi." Maura replied eventually. A hint of sadness to her voice.  
"What's up, baby?"  
"Jane, you lied to me."  
"I did not. I just told you a fictional situation to stop you finding out the truth."  
"So, what is the truth?"  
"There is no case. No 23 year old. I have been busy. But not with a case. With something else."  
"Or someone else." Trying not to cry, Maura simply looked away. A tear skimmed her cheek as Jane's thumb intercepted it.  
"No, oh God, sweetheart. You think that's what I was doing? No, I love you too much to lose you over anyone."  
"Not even Dean?"  
"Vomit. No. Eww. Babe you had to do there, didn't you? Really. He's a nameless beard from my past. I mean eeewww."  
"Are you sure?"  
Jane couldn't resist any longer. She fell to one knee and took out the ring. " You, Maura Isles, are too adorable. I would never cheat on you. Never. I love you. I want you to marry me. So will you?"  
"Jane, I think this maybe too early. Actually no. Forget that. I love you. Of course I'll marry you. Is tomorrow okay?"  
"Well I was thinking since we have tomorrow off, we could do something else."  
"I don't know which I'd prefer."  
"I know, me neither." Jane slipped the ring onto Maura's finger, kissing it.  
As she stood up Maura jumped into Jane's arms.  
Walking back to Frankie's car, hand in hand, both women felt a strange sense of pride. They had only been together for 4 weeks. It had felt like they had been dating for years. Everything they had ever needed or wanted was now theirs. Neither could believed their luck. It was perfect. Their lives were now becoming one. Their hearts completely to each other.  
Maura got in first. Jane climbed in second and pulled Maura into her. They snuggled into each other. "Let's just go home. I'm tired. I've hardly slept. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, Maur."


	20. Chapter 20

Jane helped Maura out of Frankie's car. She grabbed her luggage as Maura went inside. Walking up to their home Jane dragged along a heavy suitcase.  
"Jesus Maur. I was a weekend away not a mon…" Jane stopped dead in her track as her eyes fixated on the couch. Maura had already fallen to sleep. Her arm hung to the floor. Jane put the bag behind their couch. Smiling down on Maura, she thanked whatever caused her to be able to have such a beauty in her life. Jane knew she was lucky. She was more than luck there was something out there that wanted her to be happy. She just didn't know what.  
After a minute or so Jane moved around the couch. She rolled Maura on to her back and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Placing her hands under Maura she picked her up and walked to their bedroom.  
Arriving at the door she kicked it open. She walked inside and laid Maura on the bed. After undressing both Maura and herself, Jane crawled into bed.  
Maura began to stir. As she opened her eyes she realised she was laying on Jane's chest. Jane's hand ran through her hair detangling small knots. "Sign of adoration, affection and love." Maura yawned out as she felt Jane jump.  
"Well I do love you, adore you and I can be quite affectionate." Jane laughed pulling Maura closer.  
"Jane, I had a great dream."  
"Yeah, what was it about?"  
"You asked me to marry you."  
"That's not a dream. I did ask you to marry me. You said yes."  
"I love you. We're getting married. We're having three kids at least. Perfect."  
"I said nothing about kids." Jane laughed out it was just like Maura to plan ahead.  
"No? I distinctly remember you saying 'the children I'll eventually father will have to put up with us kissing, and being all loved up and cute and stuff.' By the way 'and stuff' is not something I want to hear. I want elaboration."  
"You can remember that but not that I propose?" Jane mocked offence as Maura hitched her self up on to one arm. She looked down to Jane and moved a bit of hair out of her eye.  
"Of course I remembered. It felt like a dream because I never thought we'd even begin dating never mind getting married."  
"Oh how do I stay mad at that?" Jane Joined Maura half way in a kiss.  
"Mad at what?"  
"You. You and you're adorable face."  
"Okay... I love you."  
"I love you too. Maybe we should sleep we have to call my dad tomorrow and your parents."  
"You're right. Night." Maura lowered herself on to Jane's chest. snuggling closer she took in Jane's scent. "I love you so much. I'm never leaving again." was mumbled into Jane's neck as she kissed it. Jane planted a kiss on to Maura's forehead, pulling her closer.  
The next morning Jane awoke early. She held Maura closer than ever before. She had missed her while she was away. As she lay there she began to think of what Maura had said the night before. She wanted two children. Jane wanted only two, but she was willing to give Maura anything she wanted.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"You, me and our future family."  
"Well aren't you sweet," Maura smiled. "So..."  
"So... We're having three kids, as you said last night, two girls and a boy."  
"You, don't think he'll feel out numbered? Four females?"  
"He'll have me, I like play sports, video games and superheroes. He'll be fine Maur,"  
"Well I always said you were a man pretending to be a woman."  
"Was that a joke babe?"  
"Maybe, was it funny?"  
"In a way."  
Maura rolled out of bed. Standing in front of Jane completely naked. Jane's eyes ran over Maura's naked form. "You're going to get dressed now aren't you? Just to be evil."  
"Yes." Maura smiled sly. "You should too we're calling my parents soon, then we're going to see your dad. So unless you want go see him naked, I'd get dressed."  
"Fine, I hate you."  
"No you don't. Get dressed."  
About an hour later, after calling Maura's parents, the two women found themselves at Frank Rizzoli's door. They knocked and stood back waiting. Jane held Maura's hand for support as a light blonde 30 something answered. "Hey are you here for Frank?" Jane looked to Maura with a scowl.  
"Yeah, and you are?" Maura asked knowing Jane would say something to aggravate her.  
"His girlfriend, duh. Idiot."  
"Hey, this is talking Google. She is not an idiot. She's the smartest person I've ever met. And ever will meet unless Einstein walks through the door. So shut your little bimbo mouth." Maura gave a 'proud girlfriend' look and a giggle.  
"Excuse me. Bimbo? I swear, carry on like that I'll beat you to a pulp."  
"Nice. Threats. Touch me and you're going down for a long time." Jane flashed her badge and pushed past the blonde. "Dad?"  
Frank came to the kitchen to find his daughter and he best friend stood hand in hand. "We're getting married pop. You and your gold digger and not invited. I just thought I'd let you know."  
"Wait why not?"  
"She threatened to beat me to a pulp and Ma isn't read to see this. Have a nice life." The women left the house never looking back. Just looking forward.


End file.
